A number of wireless devices today claim to be multi-band. This term is commonly used to refer to devices that support operation in multiple frequency bands, such as 2.4 GHz, 5 GHz, cellular bands, and the like.
Although these devices are multi-band from a frequency band point of view, from a radio implementation and system integration perspective the operation across the supported frequency bands are completely independent.